Deep vein thrombosis (DVT) is a condition in which a blood clot (thrombus) forms in one or more of the deep veins in a person's body, usually in the legs. DVT can cause leg pain, but often occurs without any symptoms. DVT can develop if a person sits still for a long time, such as when traveling by plane or car, or if the person has certain medical conditions that affect how blood clots. DVT is a serious condition because a blood clot that has formed in a vein can break loose, travel through the bloodstream and lodge in a person's lungs, blocking blood flow (pulmonary embolism).
To reduce the possibility of DVT, doctors recommend exercising of lower calf muscles for anyone who may be sitting for a long time, such as by getting up and walking around. However, there are many situations where walking around is not possible or convenient. For example, when flying in an airplane, passengers are often restricted to their seats due to turbulence. Other examples where walking around is not possible include those restricted to bed rest, because of surgery or other conditions, as well as injured, aged or infirm individuals.
Beyond DVT prevention, exercise has additional benefits including, but not limited to, increasing blood circulation, improving flexibility and range of motion, strengthening muscles and joints, lowering blood pressure, and burning calories.